Why Me
by EvilSunshine
Summary: HPSM. First Fic Alert. It all starts when Serena gets a strange letter from...an owl? What's this about 'Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardry? Serena's adopted?
1. Default Chapter

Author: EvilSunshine  
  
Title: Why Me  
  
Chapter: Prologue   
  
Sailor Moon / Harry Potter crossover!  
  
Disclaimer: Sue me I dare you.  
  
...   
  
Yeah. that was a joke. Make your damned lawyers go away.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Please read the AN at the bottom:D. If the formatting sucks. sorry. I suck at using word.  
  
It was one of those hot summer days. You know the ones where it's so incredibly humid and your clothes stick to yourself like a second skin. Serena was leaning down and had propped herself up against the balcony railing. It had been a long day; she and the other scouts had been training all day long in that unpleasant heat. Now she was tired and grumpy, and way too hot for her liking. With her hands dangling over the edge she sighed and started to pull herself up, and then...   
  
*WHACK*  
  
"AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
Serena let out a high-pitched squeal as she fell directly backwards, right onto her back. 'Ow, ow ow ow ow, can this day get much worse' she thought as she slowly rose up to see what the heck had hit her. When she scanned the area to see what hit her she oddly enough found an owl. Staring at her on the railing of her balcony.  
  
Serena blinked. Was she seeing things?   
  
The owl blinked.  
  
Serena blinked again.  
  
So did the owl.  
  
".eheheheheh..heh..he.", Serena nervously laughed as she backed little by little into her room before slamming the door shut. 'That was odd. Really odd, I seriously need to lye down before I become delusional.' Serena thought as she slowly climbed onto her bed. She tossed and turned for a few minutes hoping to get a few minutes of shuteye. 'Can't get hit by psychotic birds or feel this darned heat in your sleep' Serena thought tiredly as she drifted off into a light sleep. Well, that didn't last long...  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap  
  
"Hmm." stirred Serena, still in a light sleep.  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap  
  
"Huh, what in the world." Serena thought half asleep.  
  
TAP.TAP.TAP.TAP.TAP.TAP.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr, this is SO not my day! Wait a minute. What the!" exclaimed Serena as she noticed that damn owl making all the fuss. Serena stood up reluctantly and made her way to her glass door and glared at the owl, which was trying ever so hard to gain her attention. "ACK! What do you want from me? Pleaaaaaaaase just go home! I'm in major need of beauty sleep!" Serena let out a small cry and started jumping up and down in frustration. Then, she noticed something. The owl was holding a small envelope in its claws. Serena raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"Umm is that for me?" Serena asked hesitantly, now in a softer voice. 'Like the freakin' bird is going to talk back, idiot' Serena thought harshly to herself. The owl dropped the envelope at the foot of the door and flew back, and planted itself back on the railing. 'This is odd. Who in the world sends owls to send a message' pondered Serena as she went down to pick up the envelope. 'Well, let's see what's inside'. Tearing it open Serena went back and sat on her bed as she skimmed through the letter. Upon looking through it, Serena let her eyebrow rise. Was this someone's idea of a joke? She couldn't even read it. It wasn't even in Japanese... It looked English or something. Serena let out a loud groan as she took off to see if Luna was hanging around the house. She needed someone to translate this for her.  
  
"Why me..."   
  
**Please Read**  
  
Well that's it! This is my first fan fiction so please review. Should I continue this??? I know there is no noticeable plot right now... but we'll get there eventually.  
  
OH! And if anyone could help me out here. I have read all the Harry Potter books (Except for the fifth one), but I haven't read them in awhile. So if someone could send me some basic spells and the Hogwarts letter invite thing to Evil_Sunshine@mtv.com . Or, at least a site where I can go to find these types of things. Oh and I'm also looking where I can find the attacks and transformations for the scouts too.  
  
While I'm begging. having an editor would be spiffy too. **Big smile**  
  
Thanks to anyone who can help me out. And thanks for reading if you got this far!  
  
Oh and who should I pair Serena up with? Choices are.  
  
Darien  
  
Fred  
  
George   
  
Ron  
  
Harry  
  
You can also make suggestions. Please no girl/girl pairings. Nothing against them, I just feel odd writing about it.  
  
Sorry not Draco. I like Serena/Draco pairings but you'll see why they can't pair up in future chapters. 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Letters

Author: Evil Sunshine  
  
Title: Why Me  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Sailor Moon / Harry Potter Crossover!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned SM or HP, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be writing the actual thing and be making ya'll to pay to read this and be getting mucho dollars3  
  
NOTE: I didn't realize the MTV email couldn't work outside mtv.com. So instead please email me at Evil_Sunshine_@hotmail.com.  
  
Serena sighed as she found Luna having a little catnap in the backyard. 'At least she's getting some peace and quiet.' Serena thought with a bit of envy. "Lunaaaaa, ugh. You've been out here all this time? Why didn't you come see me when I was screaming away! Some psycho owl came and ran, eh well flew into my head! And, look the owl gave me some note. It's not fair I can't even read it. I didn't know owls came out in the daytime! Waaah, now I have a headac-".  
  
"Serena!" Luna exclaimed as she cut her off. "Calm down, gee. I figured you had another klutz attack. Now what's all this about an owl? Oh never mind, just give me the note. Its probably just some handout the bird picked up on the ground."  
  
"I think it's in English." Serena said as she handed the envelope to the black feline. "And we all know how wonderful I am at English don't we." she mentioned with a tint of sarcasm and a pout.  
  
"Well if somebody didn't keep falling asleep in class." Luna began.  
  
"Argh! Hurry up and read that note. I'm hungry"  
  
"Ugh, then go grab a sandwich while I read this. Honestly Serena, you have a bottom less stomach." replied Luna with a grunt.  
  
After grabbing something to eat Serena came out back outside to find Luna. with the look of up most shock on her face. Well the most shocked look a cat can get anyways. "Luna.. what's wrong? What it'd say?" Serena asked worryingly.  
  
"Call a scout meeting. Now"  
  
"Awwww, but Luna! I worked my butt of-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Serena let out a small grunt before flipping out her communicator.  
  
--------At the Shinto Temple--------  
  
"Where in the world is Serena?" Raye grumbled. The raven-haired miko had been waiting rather impatiently since the blonde had interrupted her meditation 20 minutes before.  
  
So far they were just missing Serena and her feline companion. Amy, Mina, Artemis and Lita, who were already there, also had the look of uneasiness plastered across their faces. All probably wondering why they needed an emergency meeting all of the sudden. It had been at least six months since the defeat of the Death Busters. [1]  
  
Just then a very flustered blonde and a very solemn looking cat came storming through the door. "Ah.sorry. Luna. made. me. run. whole. way." Serena gasped out between deep breaths.  
  
"Figures Meatball Head, anyway so what's going on?" Questioned Raye with a tint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Um, Well today I received a strange thingamabob from an owl."  
  
"Listen up, I think you'll all be interested in what it has to say." cut in Luna. All the girls slowly nodded for her to carry on.  
  
Miss Serena Campbell,  
  
Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore,  
headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place of  
education for those who posses magic ability. You probably haven't  
heard of it, as it's kept hidden from the Muggle (non magic) world.  
Now this letter might come a bit of a shock to you Miss Campbell. I  
guess I should go into detail what has been happening for the past few  
months.  
  
We've been searching for you for the past 14 years. Why though,  
is something I'd rather tell you in person. When given an anonymous  
lead, the Ministry of Magic, sent investigators over to find you.  
After awhile they pinpointed your location in Tokyo, but considering  
its vast size and population it was quite hard to identify you  
precisely. They then were given another lead. Rumors of odd sightings  
of monster attacks were circulating around the city. Also that a group  
of unidentified teenage girls who possessed strange magic ability were  
always hot on their trail stopping them before they could do any  
damage.  
  
After realizing that these were more than just rumors, the  
investigators dug deeper, as to follow each of you around to find out  
whom each of you were. Then they started to pay extra attention to you  
Miss Campbell, and decided to look up your family history. They indeed  
found all the needed information to prove that you are the girl we are  
looking for.  
  
We don't mean to come off as stalkers. Actually, we are doing  
all this to protect you. Now that we have found you, there are several  
people I think you need to meet. There is a lot you need to know.  
We're writing to suggest a meeting. You could come in your  
'transformed' self and bring your guardians. I would understand your  
fancy for protection. We would go there Miss Campbell so you wouldn't  
have to go far. There are many, many things that need to be explained.  
  
Please send your response back with the owl. Please do not be  
alarmed by this information. As I had already said, we have the  
noblest intentions.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Serena felt all the blood drain from her face. A flood of thoughts began to invade her mind. They were following her? Why have they been looking for her for such a long time? Knew that she was Sailor Moon? What did they want from her? To protect.? None of this made any sense.  
  
Wait a minute. Witches, wizards!? Those things only exist in fairy- tales.  
  
No one said anything for an eternity it seemed. All way to shocked to even comprehend the situation. It was Raye who finally spoke up.  
  
"This could easily be a trap. That rubbish about a witchcraft school? I, of all people know there is some sort of 'magic' out there, but. A whole school filled with them? Sounds far-fetched. The way he was going on about, he made it sound like there was a whole other society of them! Witches, and wizards."  
  
"This is insane!" Serena cried out. "Why have they been looking for me for so long? I have only known about being Sailor Moon for like, what two years? And they know our identities, how could they possibly know that? We're super careful."  
  
"It does sound fishy," Lita started, "but I think we have to go if you think about it. They know who Serena's family is and our identities. If they wanted, they could hold that information against us, or worse."  
  
"Very true, it would probably be the wisest thing to do. Of course we should have a back up plan in case things start to go bad." Ami added. "We should probably inform the outers, and contact Darien."  
  
Serena let out a squeak at the mention of his name. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since he transferred schools that previous spring semester. Communication was good between them though. Letters flew back and fourth frequently.  
  
"He's all the way in America though, and he's almost done his studies. He'll be back in a few weeks time. I think we should wait." Artemis offered. "If the situation escalates, we'll be sure to get a hold of him". The white cat was trying to make sense of the situation. The word Hogwarts was burned in the back of his mind somewhere. He just couldn't put his paw on it though. 'Probably nothing.' He mused.  
  
Serena felt a few tears of frustration fall down her face. For her family and friends. Also a wave of rare selfishness washed through her. A small nag in the back of her mind knowing she wasn't going to have the normal summer she'd been anticipating for. "I guess that is that then, we don't have much of a choice." Serena said, before muttering something that sounded like 'so unfair'.  
  
"You'd think they'd use a telephone or something, wouldn't it be so much easier."  
  
"Ugh, Mina!"  
  
--------Hogwarts--------  
  
Albus Dumbledore was currently seated at the head table watching the other students enjoy their last meal before returning home for the remainder of summer. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and caught a certain Parselmouth's eye. He gave a small smile and nodded to the fifteen year old. The boy gave a weak smile in return before returning to his dinner. 'Ah, probably not looking forward returning to those muggle relatives of his. Maybe I can do something about tha-'. The headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of owls coming through the Great Hall. All there to deliver there last letters.  
  
A small brown and black owl flew by and dropped a pink envelope and a receipt in front of him. The receipt was just from the Owl Post Center [2], so he put that aside. He opened up the small envelope and took out the piece of paper that resided within.  
  
Meet us in Tokyo Gardens this following Monday. 1:00 A.M our time.  
  
And that was that. He then turned to a certain Potions Master seated next to him and handed him the slip of paper.  
  
"Ah, Severus. I wonder how Japanese summers are like."  
  
--------Meanwhile--------  
  
"Honestly Serena, pink? Oh we seem oh so threatening now."  
  
"Humph, it was the only color I had."  
  
--------That following Monday. Tokyo Gardens--------  
  
Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy were all walking cautiously towards the park entrance, with two cats not that far behind. Bundled up in raincoats due to a last minute rain shower. They decided not to transform considering these people already knew who they were. They could just do their transformation if anything went amiss. Plus having already informed the outers of their dilemma, they were already inside the park in safe hiding places in case of emergency.  
  
Serena was shivering. She wasn't sure if it was the chilly rain or anxiety eating her apart. 'Probably both.' she thought. Serena sighed and led the group reluctantly inside the garden. The fact that nighttime made the park look fairly spooky wasn't helping her jumpy nerves.  
  
"Hurry up Serena!" Raye spat irritably before promptly taking the lead. "Lets head down to the central square. Seems like a good place to wait. That is if there not here already." Serena nodded and hooked arms with Mina walking a couple places behind the priestess.  
  
Once they reached their destination they took a good look around, only to find no one insight. They all huddled next to each other on a stone bench under the darkness of a cherry tree. Not sure what to expect.  
  
Then all of a sudden three figures appeared on the other side of the square. Serena couldn't make out there facial features, but one of them appeared to have the slender figure of a woman. After a few seconds, all three figures stepped out into the moonlight. She noted that one man looked to be about 40 or so with strange dark attire. The other man looked, well ancient and had a long white beard with half moon glasses. His garments were equally strange. The woman wore a fitting dark cloak but Serena could just make her face out. She looked about as anxious as she was.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, and with her four guardians and two 'house pets' right behind her, she walked out of the shadows so she was in plain sight. The younger man held a blank expression on his face, while the older one offered a gentle smile. The lady appeared to have stopped breathing. Then the bearded one spoke.  
  
"Hello Miss Campbell."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: [1] I'm not sure if the ages and timeline are right with this one. So bare with me, all of them are around 15 years of age.  
  
[2] Owl Post Center was something I made up on the top of my head. It's a place where the center's owls can portkey overseas to other centers. If there is something like this in the book, I forgot.  
  
Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out! I got carried away with summer. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. I'll put the tally of the votes in the next chapter. So keep voting. Except one VERY important thing. I am pulling Ron out of the voting.  
  
I'm also part of the 0.0003 percent of the population who hasn't read book five. I know who dies, and the basic part of the story line though. So there may be spoilers. Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 2 A Lost Family

Author: EvilSunshine Title: Why Me Chapter: Two  
  
SM/HP Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters in this story do not belong to me.  
  
Edit: Wasn't aware Serenus was a boys name; this is edited to change that. Thanks Lariren. Not sure if the replacement is much better, I don't know anything about Latin. Uggghhh  
  
Serena stared openly at the older man. As horrible as reading and writing in English were for her, she understand phrases here and there when spoken. She gave him a small nod for him to continue.  
  
"You are probably rather confused right now. Tell me child, do you speak English?" inquired the bearded man.  
  
Amy being the only one in the group who spoke and understood English fluently turned to Serena and translated what the man had said. Serena herself, only caught every other word or so. Serena just shook her head in reply.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I do believe this is where you come in then?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Severus Snape-" started the dark haired man, who was speaking in Japanese. "This here is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lady there is Narcissa Malfoy. I am assuming you are Serena, eldest daughter of Irene and Ken Campbell?"  
  
To say Serena felt uncomfortable would be a severe understatement. She wasn't sure if she could trust these people and darted her eyes around seeing of she could catch sight of the outers. In the corner of her eye she saw Michelle and Amara transformed hiding up in a tree. She let out a sigh of relief but wondered briefly if Trista was around. Deciding they were expecting an answer from her soon she spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I- Um. What is this about? What do you want from us?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy! Because if you lot are up to something funny, you will regret it!" cut in Lita who had one of her fists clenched, gesturing wildly in front of her. The rest of the guardians nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm afraid Miss, we come baring rather shocking news. Something that has been kept from you for a long while now" replied the man named Severus. "You may want to be seated for this."  
  
Albus gave them a faint smile with what would appear to be a twinkle in his eye. The woman, whilst keeping a very cool demeanor, still didn't seem to keen on breathing. Serena merely shook her head once again.  
  
"No, I'm rather okay standing.. Um yeah."  
  
Luna now hopped up on Serena's shoulder for support. Deciding against speaking for the time being. Artemis following her actions, hopped up on Mina's.  
  
"As you wish. I guess I'll start from the beginning then. June 1st, 1980, this woman here, Mrs. Malfoy gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Draco and Serenitas Malfoy. When her husband Lucius found out, he expressed his repugnance openly. In his opinion a daughter would have no worth in his family, and promptly told Narcissa to 'get rid of it'. Narcissa not wanting to put the child in any danger turned to me for I was earlier deemed to be the godfather of both children.  
  
So, I took the child into my home for about a year. Shortly after that though, things started to become rather risky. Lucius had found out about the secret keeping, and tried to kidnap her on more than one occasion. Not having any more options to turn to, I gave her to a muggle couple. I only had a small acquaintance with them at the time, but they seemed harmless enough. I kept in contact with them every couple weeks making sure everything was going well. Two months later though, I returned and found out they just packed everything up and left. That was the last time we had heard of Serenitas.. until now."  
  
Serena definitely didn't like where this was going. She could assume a lot of things with this information, but they all sounded to crazy to actually be true. She stole a glance of Mrs. Malfoy who was gazing at her intently. Serena wasn't sure if the woman wanted to hug her or strangle her. Raye put a supportive hand on her shoulder before she spoke up.  
  
"What does this have to do with our Serena?"  
  
The greasy haired man shot the priestess an annoyed look. "You mean you do not know? Just add 2 and 2 in your head."  
  
Serena let out a small squeak. She brought her left hand to cup her mouth to cover has gasp. She was also starting to fight tears that were threatening to descend. These people, they don't mean what she thinks they mean do they?  
  
"Fine, I guess I should just cut straight to the point. What we are trying to tell you Serena Campbell is that you are indeed Serenitas Malfoy. If you wish to see proof, we have brought it." Snape informed before briefly switching to English to ask Albus for the 'papers'. He then handed them over to Serena.  
  
Serena took the papers with her shaking hands and handed them to Amy asking her to read it to her. Amy read it out loud, basically stating that Serenitas Malfoy was in legal custody of Irene and Ken Campbell. Underneath the adoption papers was a form stating a legal name change of Serenitas Malfoy to Serena Campbell. And underneath that, was a birth certificate claiming Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy as her biological parents.  
  
She took the papers in her hands glancing them over, noticing they were just copies. She felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground on them. Amy and Raye both bent down to be at her side. Lita and Mina were in shock and could only manage to glance at each other troublingly. Serena closed her eyes tightly a few tears managing to make way down her cheek. After a few ragged breaths she looked up again to the face of Severus Snape.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying to me? I mean y-you are confusing me! This is so-so complicated! Like, w-who, what are you people?"  
  
"Well, we are-"  
  
"You're also trying to tell me-" Serena cut in loudly, her throat now choking back light sobs. "The family I've known my entire life, who I loved and cared for MY WHOLE LIFE, aren't my biologically family!? What about Sammy, Mama, Daddy... Why would they not tell me this, why would they keep it from me. It doesn't make any sense! You aren't making any sense! You must be lying!"  
  
"Miss, it must be hard for you to except but we do not jest. Go on; take those copies to your 'parents'. Ask to see the originals and see how they react."  
  
Serena slowly brought herself back onto her feet. Luna who had briefly lost her balance when Serena fell, once again placed herself on her owner's shoulder. Serena shot a look up to the tree where Neptune and Uranus were hiding, Amara looking as if she could kill on the spot, while Michelle seemed to be in the state of surprise. She then turned her gaze to the woman who apparently said she was her real 'Mother'.  
  
The woman's hood now fell to her shoulders and Serena could now get a much better look at the woman. She looked to be about in her mid 30's. Serena couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the two. They had a similar facial structure, fair blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. While her face remained impassive her eyes seem to have a passionate look to them. As if she were looking at a lost treasure. A treasure she thought for sure was gone forever.  
  
It was safe to say Serena was a little more than speechless at this point, so she gave Raye's arm a squeeze, signaling her to say something for her. Raye gave a slight nod and brought her eyes to meet Snape's. She cleared out her throat and began to speak.  
  
"We need to go over this new found information. Give us a couple days. If what you say is true, then you won't object to going to the Campbell's house for a small meeting two days from now, right? I do believe they should also be included." Raye spoke sternly.  
  
"Fine, we'll arrive around Noon at the Campbell residence." Snape replied just as harshly to Raye before returning his eyes to Serena. "Miss Campbell.. Malfoy-" Serena flinched slightly at the 'new' last name. "Please note, this is not all we came to speak to you about. If you insist though, and need time we'll speak about it at a later date."  
  
Serena not meeting his gaze just nodded and looked at the ground.  
  
"Fine then, we'll be leaving. Good night." Snape then disappeared into thin air causing the group to give out a small gasp. Albus gave them all a smile and turned to Amy and said his goodbyes in English, before following suit.  
  
Narcissa was now the only one standing before them. She took a deep breath and took two steps back. She looked to be contemplating something for a few moments, before she brought her rather unsteady hand out to meet Serena's. Serena brought her eyes slowly to meet the older woman's. Choking back yet another sob she hesitantly reached for the other hand. She held it for a few moments before letting go quickly and making a run for it out the park. The girls watched the older Malfoy go with a pop before running after their leader.  
  
Serena stopped at the park entrance, before looking behind her to see where her friends were. She saw the four girls, and the cats running towards her. Shortly behind them were Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.  
  
When they caught up they all stared at each other in silence. Not one of them quite knowing what to say. Serena broke the silence with her sobs and was now crying, but not her usual bawl. The two closest girls to her, Mina and Raye wrapped comforting arms around the shorter girl whispering calming nothings to her.  
  
Uranus walked up to her, with Neptune close behind. "Me and Michelle will both be there when they come. If anything at all goes amiss they'll regret it severely, kitten." Neptune gave a small nod, and then she spoke.  
  
"Yes, and we'll try to get in contact with Pluto and see if she has any idea what is going on. Though I doubt she will tell us much." Serena smiled slightly; glad to have all her friends support.  
  
"Thanks guys, I um, I just want to go home right now. I'm going to talk to Mama and Daddy tomorrow at breakfast. I'll, uh call you guys and tell you how it goes, okay?" Serena spoke softly. The girls nodded in unison before going there separate ways. Michelle and Amara gave Serena a ride home and returned back to their mansion, but not before the lovers wished her best of luck with everything.  
  
Now she was tucked in bed looking at Luna who was curled up in front of her. Both to wide awake it seemed, for any chance of sleep that night.  
  
"So, you had no idea? None at all?"  
  
"No, none at all Serena. I thought you were reborn into this family. I guess we were all mistaken. That is, of course what they are saying is the truth. We just met them. Let's wait until confirmation.."  
  
"Luna, they had so much proof though. Birth certificate and everything, even if they are only copies. Did you know, I never had one look at my birth certificate? I just never thought about it until now. I just- I don't know." Serena let out a sniffle. "I just don't know what to think. I wish Darien was here right now.."  
  
"We'll try to get a hold of him tomorrow. For now though, get some sleep. Try at least, okay?" suggested the feline. Serena gave a small nod before softly crying her self to sleep. One of the last thoughts that ran in her head, were that the only things that were comfortable and stable in her life, her family, was about to change.  
  
Okay, another chapter. Pacing is rather slow I know, but I do have a plot. Somewhere.  
  
[1] Serenitas apparently means fine weather. Yeah, don't ask. I got desperate.  
  
Paring Poll as of now.  
  
Harry - 10  
  
Fred -5  
  
George -2  
  
Darien - 6  
  
Sirius - 2 / Noticeable age difference, but maybe I can make it work. In a future sense.  
  
Remus - 2 / Same as above.  
  
Oliver Wood - 1  
  
Okay well that is it for now. I will try to get the next chapter A.S.A.P. Serena confronts her parents, and Draco's thoughts on the ordeal. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Author: EvilSunshine Title: Why Me Chapter: Three  
  
SM/HP Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer. Its crap though so don't bother.  
  
Please note that I did add other P.O.V this time around. Hope it's not a bother.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Those first few moments Serena was awake, she felt happy and content. She just slowly sat up yawning and stretching, scanning her room over, slightly surprised to be up so early. Then she found Luna at the foot of her bed looking at her in a peculiar way. Serena silently stared back for a moment confused before all the night's activities replayed through her mind.  
  
'Oh my God.'  
  
Serena suddenly started to feel extremely sick to her stomach. Knowing within minutes she was going to waltz downstairs and see her family. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey guys, why didn't you tell me I was adopted? Just wondering, you know.' Oh that'd go just great.  
  
For once in her life Serena didn't have the desire to run into the kitchen and devour her Mother's cooking. Actually the smell of bacon lingering in her room only made her feel more nauseous. Serena bent over to the side of her bed to pick up the papers that was momentarily forgotten off from the floor. She couldn't read the English to good, but she saw her name on there, that's all that mattered. Taking a deep breath she clutched the papers and slid out of bed.  
  
"Come with me Luna, please." Serena softly begged.  
  
The cat merely nodded and followed her out her bedroom door. Slowly tiptoeing down the stairs Serena felt sicker with every step. Every step led to the inevitable meeting that was going to happen sooner or later. She couldn't just ignore it. No, that'd be impossible now.  
  
Serena walked in the kitchen, the scent of bacon and eggs strongly filling the air. The rest of the Campbell's were eating their breakfast, laughing lightly about a joke of some sort Sammy had said. After a few moments of her standing there they finally noted her presence.  
  
"Good morning honey, want some breakfast?" Irene asked, giving her a bright smile.  
  
"Actually no, I'm uh, not that hungry. I do want to talk-"  
  
"Ha! Serena's not hungry and awake early! There should be pigs flying right about now" Sammy cut it, jokingly.  
  
"Samuel! Be nice to your sister!" Irene exclaimed.  
  
Serena surprisingly didn't feel any resentment toward her little brother's comment. All she could do was offer a slight smile and seat her self down at the table. She glanced again at the papers in her hands again and fought back tears that were threatening to come down again. Luna jumped up onto her lap and rubbed up against her elbow for support.  
  
"What are those papers, Serena?" Ken questioned, noticing the troubled look in his daughters face.  
  
"Oh! Uh, well. Nothing, um can I ask you guys a question?"  
  
"Of course, what's on your mind kiddo?"  
  
Serena brought herself to look dead into her Father's eyes. He was a rather handsome man for his age, even though his glasses hid his hazelnut eyes. He had a good facial structure and good head of hair still. He had noticeably darker skin, which was of course obvious. He was half Japanese. Serena shut her eyes briefly before connecting her eyes again with her Father's.  
  
"Do you know anybody named Serenitas Malfoy?"  
  
-----------------------------------------Irene's POV  
  
I led a very simple and happy life. I had a loving husband, and two beautiful children. We had our ups and downs, but we were a supportive family that stuck together through everything. We were a minority. Nowadays with divorces so plenty, there were so many broken families out there. Not us though, after 17 years of marriage my husband and me were still very much in love.  
  
We met in London at a business convention back when I used to work for a newspaper. It was love at first sight, as fairy tailish as that sounds. We dated for about a year, and continued to live in a small suburb outside of London. Eventually we married, and it was the most beautiful wedding a woman could ask for. We then mutually decided we wanted children but had a lot of trouble trying to conceive. We tried everything we could do at the time, but nothing worked out. So you could just imagined how I felt when an acquaintance of my husbands came to us with a 1-year-old baby. He was desperately seeking a good home for the child, and we were more than happy to oblige.  
  
I watched her grow up. I looked at Serena as if she came from my very womb. At three the way her eyes lit up when she was told she was going to have a little brother. With a new medical treatment, Ken and I were able to have one of our own. At five when she rode her bike for the first time. She was so proud of her accomplishment. She must of rode up and down that driveway at least 500 times. At seven when she came home from school with her new friend Molly. They were connected at the hip from that moment on. At eleven when she came prancing in the house saying she got a part in the school play. She only had 5 lines, but we were so proud of her. We took her out to a big dinner afterwards, an all you can eat buffet, her favorite. At fourteen when she came in crying about a jerk she met named 'Darien' who teased her hairstyle and her grades. She eventually started to date that boy, much to Ken's horror.  
  
I guess it should have dawned on me I should have told her she was adopted. I just loved her so much though, and didn't want her to feel out of place. I withheld information she had every right to know, thinking it'd never backfire to me. Her biological parents were thousands of miles away, anyway. Besides, nothing could tear my family apart. Until..  
  
"Do you know anybody named Serenitas Malfoy?"  
  
I felt my glass slip from my grasp, smashing onto the floor. Orange juice splattered in all different directions. I knew from that moment on nothing would ever be the same.  
  
-----------------------------------------Normal POV  
  
No one spoke. Sammy didn't quite understand, but looking upon his parent's faces he knew they knew. They both looked completely shocked and taken aback. They sat silently just staring at Serena as if they were going to break down any minute. Silence ruled the room at that moment, one of the most uncomfortable silences Sammy had in his 12 years. Nobody was saying anything. He didn't get it, who was Serenitas Malfoy?  
  
"Well?" Serena questioned softly.  
  
Judging by her Mother's reaction Serena knew this wasn't going the way she had hoped it would. She half hoped they'd sit there puzzled, wondering whom she was talking about. She would tell them and they would be utterly appalled that someone would even say that. They would deny it, and everything would resume as normal. Normal wasn't a popular word in Serena's life though.  
  
"Oh my God" Irene breathed out.  
  
Serena choked back a sob and handed them the papers that had turned her life upside down. By now, she practically had a waterfall of tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Where are the original papers?"  
  
It was now Ken's turn to mutter "Oh my God".  
  
"I don't get it, what are those papers? Who is Serenitas?" Sammy inquired.  
  
Serena placed her sad watery eyes on her brother. She was trembling all over, the nauseous feeling worse than ever. She bit her lip so hard it almost bled. She then closed her eyes shut and told him what was kept from him and her all these years.  
  
"I'm not your sister Sammy."  
  
Sammy let out a loud gasp before Irene rose from her seat and leaned over the table to take Serena's head into her hands.  
  
"Look at me Serena! You may be a-adopted and God knows I should have told you so, but y-you are apart of this family! We love and care for you just like you were one of our children. D-do you want to know why? B- because Serena, you are! You are one of my children. He is your brother, maybe not by blood but by heart! Plea-Please never doubt this." Irene cried out desperately. Irene grabbed her daughter into a tight hug rocking her back and fourth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from a total stranger!" Serena sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "I mean at first I thought he was lying, but he showed me those papers and-and I don't know it didn't make any sense! I was so confused.."  
  
Ken was now also standing up, while Sammy remained seated. Speechless about the scene that was being played out in the Campbell kitchen.  
  
"Who told you this?" Ken questioned, himself also on the verge of tears.  
  
"A man.. A man named um Severus Snape I think." Serena replied through sobs.  
  
"Oh wow, I never-I mean, wow. I never thought I'd hear his name again after we left." Ken gasped out.  
  
Sammy really wanted answers right now. This confessional wasn't revealing much. How could they hold information like her being adopted for such a long time? He loved his sister very much, even if he didn't show it a lot. It was simple sibling rivalry though, a stage they were sure to grow out of.  
  
"What's going on? Seriously, I don't get it. Mom, Dad?"  
  
"I think we need to go have a talk in the living room." Ken said while motioning towards the other room.  
  
In that room Ken and Irene went on to explain all the past events that took place those many years ago. How they met Severus Snape through a friend of theirs but didn't know him all that well. His desperateness to give the child a new home that one afternoon. How they lost contact with him when they moved to Tokyo. They explained everything that should have been said years ago. Once they were finished, silence once again ruled over the Campbell household. It felt like it was silent for hours, even though it was probably just a couple of minutes before Ken decided to ask her how she knew of this man.  
  
"A man wrote me a letter and said that he needed to meet me for very important reasons, I mean, I wouldn't of done it but-but lets just say he had some information he could use against me. So-so I did and I brought the girls. With him was a man by the name of Severus Snape.. and-and.." Serena shut her tightly, tears still streaming down her face like a waterfall. She was leaving a lot of information out for the obvious reasons and hoped that her parents wouldn't question the lack of detail. Then she let out a small whisper. "Narcissa, my Mother."  
  
Irene was going to be honest with herself. It hurt a lot to see the girl she raised and loved as her own referring to another woman as her mother. She looked at her daughter and could see the pain in her face. Before today the girl seemed to have a lot on her mind as it was, but now it was heartbreaking.  
  
"What did you guys talk about, love?" Irene questioned. Serena let out another sniffle.  
  
"They told me why I was given up, and I have a twin brother. They want to meet here with us tomorrow. They want to talk to you." Serena then started to break down. "I was secretly hoping everything they said was a lie. That it was a sick joke of some sort, but it wasn't. It wasn't." Serena paused for a few moments before finding she just couldn't cry anymore. All her tears felt like they drained from her body. All she could feel was the slight burning in the back of her eyes.  
  
Serena then quietly stood up and simply said she needed to go out for a while. She quietly went up to her room to change into some decent clothes and left the house without a word with her faithful cat not far behind.  
  
The three remaining family members sat quietly in the living room. After a while Sammy went outside to sit on the porch where he sat for hours, just staring into nothing. Irene went into the kitchen to clean up their morning mess before going back to her room and do nothing but stare at the ceiling. Ken remained in the living room, still seated at the couch, staring at a blank television screen. No words were spoken.  
  
-----------------------------------------Draco's P.O.V  
  
The Malfoy Manor is an extremely large estate. The only one area I wasn't permitted to wander in though was my parent's side of the manor. Of course I didn't complain for I had more than enough space on my half.  
  
Then one weekend, when I was 6 or 7, Father left on a business trip leaving my Mother and I the only people in the house. Not counting house elves and staff members of course. She took me up to her room, somewhere I had never been before and showed me a small silver photo album.  
  
I remember her showing me the first few pictures, they were typical wizarding photos of me when I was a baby. The next few photos I started to become confused, because she then showed a picture of me and another small baby. She went on to tell me about how I had a twin sister named Serenitas, but she was unfortunately taken away as a child. She never told me the back- story of this girl, so that remained a mystery. I was also strictly told never to tell Father of my new found knowledge of the girl. Mother simply said I would severely regret doing so. She also said that we were to never mention her again, except in private.  
  
I'm not quite sure why she told me all of this, though I was glad she did. We did not speak of my sister much after that day though. The times we did I had a troubling feeling my Father was behind her disappearance. I didn't bring myself willingly to admit this though, because to me my Father could do no wrong.  
  
I eventually just shrugged the idea off of having a sister. Entering Hogwarts I had a lot more 'important' things on my mind. I decided not to dwell on a sister I'd probably never meet. That started to change toward the end of my fifth year.  
  
The first thing was that my Father mysteriously disappeared a few weeks before I was due home. He simply left a note to my Mother saying 'It's time'. Then on the last day of school Professor Snape (my godfather) pulled me aside and told me not to go on the train because he was bringing me to his estate by orders from my Mother. Arriving there he explained how Dumbledore, my Mother, and himself were going to be going to Tokyo, Japan in a few days without further explanation. I was even more confused when he said he was going to have an Auror watch over me while he was gone. I kept my confusion silent though, knowing I wasn't about to get any direct answers.  
  
That Monday afternoon they returned both Snape and my Mother looked exhausted. I never seen my Mother looked so drained in her life. She made Snape's house elves fix us up some tea before we settled ourselves into a sitting room. We sat there for a few minutes, not saying much, simply sipping our peppermint tea. After awhile she placed her teacup on a stand next to her and drew a long, apprehensive breath.  
  
"I met her." Mother said. I simply shot her a puzzled look, not knowing whom she was talking about.  
  
"Serenitas, I met Serenitas."  
  
I looked at her shocked. That was the least thing I expected her to tell me. I was half hoping for news on my Father's whereabouts. I didn't know what to say. The girl was almost forgotten in my mind, and now she was being mentioned after years of silence.  
  
"What?" I asked. A rather stupid question on my part but I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"We found her. She's been living in Japan for the past 14 years. She's beautiful."  
  
Growing up my Mother never showed me a lot of affection or emotion. I always had Nannies chasing after me as a child, so I didn't see her all that much. You could only imagine my surprise when I saw a few tears escape her eyes. She's never cried in front of me before. Never.  
  
"She doesn't speak very good English-" Mother went on. "-but Severus was there to speak with her. She seemed really hurt, the muggles she grew up with never told her the truth. She didn't know." Mother let a soft smile come to her lips. "She has my eyes."  
  
"She goes by the name Serena. Severus said she has very odd magic skills. They aren't normal wizarding magic. She doesn't use a wand. She's like a hero over there, uses her magic to fight 'monsters'. She's a masked hero; she doesn't get proper credit."  
  
"How did she find her magic ability if she didn't know she was a witch?" I questioned, rather surprised anyone from the Malfoy family could remotely resemble a 'hero'.  
  
"We don't know. A lot of questions need to be answered. We're returning soon to meet with her muggle 'family'. There are a lot of things we have to tell her, and you for that matter. You are going to come with us to meet her. We're going to port key to Tokyo's ministry offices."  
  
The few tears that were shed had now dried into nothingness. The look my Mother gave me told me I didn't have much of a choice. I was going to Tokyo to meet my long lost twin.  
  
-----------------------------------------End of Chapter 3  
  
Okay that's it for chapter 3. I got this chapter out pretty fast. That is pretty rare for me. I know I didn't get much further in this chapter, but I wanted to point of views from both sides.  
  
As I go on I find it harder and harder to keep characters in character so forgive all OOC-ness. I must admit though, I do have pretty not-so-likely things that are going to happen. Then again, this is fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Here is the voting tally as of now.  
  
Harry - 14  
  
Fred - 8  
  
George - 3  
  
Darien - 10  
  
Sirius - PULLED (Blacks are related to the Malfoys. I forgot.)  
  
Remus - 8  
  
Oliver Wood - 2  
  
Charlie Weasley - 0 [Pairing idea emailed to me by Comet Moon, Thanks!]  
  
Next Chapter: Serena and Draco meet for the first time, Serena's family find out about her secret life. Please review! 


End file.
